Smash Wars Episode IV: A New Warrior
by Black Swordsman342
Summary: A spoof of Star Wars, this time it's Super Smash Bros. Melee style! Read the story to find out more. Chapter 4 is up. R&R. (Discontinued.)
1. Ch1 The Escape

Disclaimer: All Super Smash Bros. Melee characters are copyrights of Nintendo. Also, Star Wars is a copyright of Lucas Films or something. What I'm trying to say is, I DON'T OWN THEM!!! Got it? Gooooood.  
  
Ok, this is basically a crossover between Star Wars: A New Hope (or IV) and SSBM. Link is Luke (rimshot), Ganondorf is Darth Vader, Zelda is Princess Leia, Marth (an older version of Marth) is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Sandbag Alliance is the Rebel's, and so on and so forth. Next, well, thanks for reading the story! Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Smash Wars  
(Creative title, no?)  
Episode IV: A New Warrior  
  
The Sandbag Alliance is in peril. The New Mode has taken place, and the evil Classical's have taken over. The Classic Senate is all but dissolved, and there is almost no safe place in the universe. A rouge senator of the Classic Senate, Senator Zelda, has secretly made an alliance with the Sandbags, and has been carrying out mercy missions for them. She has also stolen plans for the Classic's super weapon, the KRAID, which is a space station that can destroy a planet with a humongous laser. They are being chased in a Warpstar by the Classical's now, for they have caught on to her plan. But a can a young boy save them? Can the Sandbag Alliance find some weakness in the KRAID? Why am I asking you these questions? The prologue is finally over!  
  
************************************************************************ *Above Tatoodine*  
  
*A Warpstar the size of a cruiser flies by, being chased by Saumus's Starship, which is about ten times bigger. They are exchanging laser fire. Then, one point of the Warpstar is blown away, and a tractor beam catches it.*  
  
*On board the warpstar*  
  
"The main point has been hit! They will surely catch us." Samus said to her droid, E3-PG. (A/N: Just because Samus's Starship is chasing them, doesn't mean she owns it. I just couldn't come up with anything else.) E3- PG was a prodical droid with a square-shaped head. He was white with black trim. He bleeped a few times, and Samus's translator picked it up. "There doesn't look like much hope for the Senator this time."  
  
*At this moment, the warpstar was brought into a docking bay on the SS (SS is Samus's Starship), and the Waddle-Troopers on the SS are docking with the warpstar and trying to board. On the Warpstar, archers are setting up near the door where the Waddle-Troopers are trying to get in. They all point their bows, with arrows on strings, toward the door. A flash of light goes by, and the door explodes. This is followed by laser-fire by the Waddle-Troopers. The archers return fire, but Waddle-Dees in white armor (the Waddle-Troopers, obviously) jump through the door, and shoot down about 5 archers. 3 of the Waddle-Troopers go down, and the archers retreat, firing as they go.*  
  
Meanwhile, Samus and E3-PG get caught in the cross-fire. E3-PG gets hit by an arrow, but keeps going.  
  
Samus was breathing hard after running through all that.  
"E3-PG, where are you going?" she said after she had regained the ability to talk.  
"We are not supposed to go in there, you know that!" she yelled at him. But he wasn't listening, as a strange figure put a diskette in a slot in his metallic body. He then revved back to Samus, and turned a corner, going into and escape pod.  
  
"What are you doing?! You'll be deactivated, and I'll be zapped!" But he paid no heed, as he had typed in a code with one of his appendages. He then revved into the security pod.  
  
"Well, I'm not going in there." Samus said stubbornly, but a split second later, she changed her mind, as a stray blaster bolt hit the back of her armored head, and ricocheted off. "Ok, I'm going, I'm going!" she said, a bit bewildered about what just happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look, sir, another escape pod," an officer said to his superior on a turbolaser mount.  
  
"Let it go, it doesn't show any life forms." the superior said. Samus's metal suit made sure nothing detected her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*On Tatoodine*  
  
Link looks up and sees lights, red and green, flashing in the sky. Link is wearing a pale shirt with a belt, white pants and black boots, and a hat that was the same color as his shirt. He sighed, wishing he could take part in those battles he had heard so much about from his friends. He had lived with his aunt and uncle all his life, and had never been out of the area, much less off the planet. He wondered when he would get his chance.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, whaddya think? If you liked it, please review. If you don't like Star Wars or Super Smash Bros. Melee, I don't know why you're even reading this! But thank you for reading anyways, and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
  
Black Swordsman342 


	2. Ch2 Who is this man?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted by Nintendo or George Lucas (namely SSBM or Star Wars).  
  
Ok, thanks for the kind reviews, and I've taken a lot of time to record what they say in parts of SWIV. Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*An eerie silence comes over the hall the battle was in. The Waddle- Troopers come to attention, as a shadowy figure enters the hall through the door that was broken through. The remaining archers are seen being taken to the SS, and the captain is brought to the figure. The commanding Waddle- Trooper goes up to the figure.*  
  
"The KRAID plains are not in the main computer." he said to the figure.  
  
"Where are the transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans???" The figure was now choking the captain and hanging him in the air.  
  
"We intercepted no transmissions. This is a Senator's ship. We're on a diplomatic mission." The man was now so breathless that he was wheezing.  
  
"If this is a Senator's ship, then where is the senator?" But the captain passed out then, so the figure could get no more answers from him. The figure threw the captain down on the floor.  
  
"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've those plans. And bring the passengers to me, I want them alive!" The figure then stormed off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Princess Zelda, or Ambassador Zelda, whichever you prefer, took the hunting rifle out of the specially-made pocket in her dress. She did not want to be caught unaware. But then, she felt a stun blast against her back, and she fell down, her last thought being, how ironic before she blacked out.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was being pulled along by two Waddle- Troopers, both with guns, by her arms. She shrugged them off, but they pointed their blasters at her and said "Freeze." She walked in front of them with handcuffs on, their blasters still pointed at her back. Then her heart skipped a beat when she saw...  
  
"Ganondorf, only you could be so bold. The Classic Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-" But at this point he cut her off.  
  
"Don't act so surprised, your highness. You weren't on just any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Sandbag spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Classic Senate on a diplomatic mission to Allterrain."  
  
Ganondorf (formerly the shadowy figure) pointed a finger at her. "You are a part of the Sandbag Alliance, and a traitor. Take her away!" The Waddle-Troopers then grabbed her by the arms again and took her onboard the SS.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Samus and E3-PG got out of the pod, and started walking toward what E3-PG's sensors detected as a house.  
  
"Come on, E3, we'd better stick together." Samus said. They had a long walk ahead of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm having some writer's block here, so any suggestions would be highly appreciated. Even if you don't have any suggestions, please review anyway. Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
  
Black Swordsman 342 


	3. Ch3 The Shy Guy Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars/SSBM or any of their copyrights.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. Thank you for your kind reviews, and thank you, BOGWarrior for those suggestions, and I like the way you think! I think I'll just tweak your second suggestion a little, and... (creaking noises) There! By the way, the Rock Climbers are the Ice Climbers, 'cause theirs no ice on Tatoodine. Please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*E3-PG and Samus walk through a rocky ravine. E3 stops, and checks his scanner, but finds nothing. He keeps rolling along, when a masked figure bounces out from behind a rock. The masked figure screams something unintelligible, and then shoots them both with a strange-looking gun, which zaps E3-PG for a minute, but the he falls over. The shot that hits Samus zaps her for a moment, and her suit deactivated, and she got quite a zap.*  
  
"I... I can't move!" she said, but no-one could hear her, because her voice amplifier was disabled. Her suit quickly falled over with her in it. The Shy Guy (the figure) quickly called to the other Shy Guys behind the rocks and other places. They picked them both up and brought them to their Sandtraveler. Two big tubes sucked them up. Samus landed on the ground very hard, and blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Samus said to herself. She looked around through her helmet, and saw the ground, or at least the floor. Samus then found that she could get up, and did so. She saw lots of other droids and robots, along with spare parts and scrap metal. She saw E3 in a corner, and walked over to him and woke him up.  
  
"Wake up, now! We've got to get out of here!" she told him. At that point, one of the walls seemingly fell down, but it was really a ramp. Three Shy Guys and two Rock Climbers came in. One of the Climbers came and held up a gun, said something they couldn't understand, and waved the gun toward the ramp. Samus got the point.  
  
"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" she told them, but E3 tried revving away. The other climber pointed something at him, and pushed a button. E3 instantly stopped. A restraining bolt, she thought, must be attached to him somewhere. She looked around for one on her suit, and found one right on her arm. She sighed, and followed the Shy Guys outside. Outside she saw endless miles of sand, along with a house that looked like an igloo made of rock. She saw pointy medal towers about ten feet high in what looked like random locations, but she knew they were placed about the same length apart, according to her distance finder. Two men came out of the house, but one of them was called over to what looked like a pit with one of those pointy things in it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Link walked over to the droids, he heard his aunt calling him.  
  
"Link! Link!" she called. He went over to the pit which had the moisture gatherer in it, and saw his aunt with a droid working on the moisture gatherer.  
  
"Link, tell your uncle to get a droid that speaks batchie, we need it for the moisture gatherers."  
  
"Ok, I'll remind him, but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice." he responded. He ran back over to the droids. His uncle had just finished talking to the head Climber, and was inspecting the droids. He turned to Samus, because he unwittingly thought she was a droid.  
  
"Can you fix moisture gatherers?" he queried.  
  
"Well, yes, but-" She was cut off.  
  
"Good. Can you speak batchie?"  
  
"Yes, I can, but I'm not a-" Again, cut off.  
  
"Ok, shut up. I'll take this one." Samus's face went a bit red with anger as he turned away from her like that. He wouldn't treat me like this if he knew I was human, she thought.  
  
Link turned to an NC unit. "Ok, I'll take this one too." he told a Shy Guy. E3 whirred in complaint, and secretly transmitted a request to the F4 unit. He responded, "Yes." At that moment, they were almost to the house (Link, Samus and the NC unit) when something on the top of the NC unit blew up.  
  
"Uncle! This NC unit's got a bad motivator!" he yelled to his uncle.  
  
"Hey, what are you trying to pull, selling us this junk?" he yelled at the head Climber. The Climber yelled something back that sounded like, "What? What!"  
  
"Uh, that E3 unit's in pretty good shape, I've worked with him before." Samus said to Link.  
  
"Yeah? Ok. Hey, Uncle! How about that one?" he yelled, and at the 'that', he pointed to E3-PG.  
  
"Ok, we'll have that one." he told the head Climber. He obviously said yes, and E3 whistled in triumph. He rolled over on his three wheeled legs to Samus and Link.  
  
"Ok, E3, you owe me one." she told him. He bleeped an ok. ************************************************************************  
  
Ok, thank you again for the kind reviews, and I want to see a whole lot more of them. Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
Black Swordsman 342 


	4. Ch4 The Droids

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or Star Wars. Got it?  
  
Sorry about not updating in awhile, I was busy. I'll treat you guys to a nice, long one. I've been watching SWIV recently, so I suppose I can get the stuff that happens correct, or in the right order, or something like that. By the way, I'm a guy, some of you might have been wondering that. Thanks for reviewing, and please, enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me, uh, Link was your name?" Samus asked. She was standing on the other side of the room, watching Link gather tools from a table.  
  
"Yep." said Link. He had taken a tool that looked like a mini crowbar, got on one knee next to E3-PG, who was near Samus, and started scraping a part of E3-PG's chassis, where there was a lot of grit. Samus had decided not to tell Link that she was human. At least not yet.  
  
"Well, my name is Samus. What exactly have you bought E3-PG and myself for, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I assume that you guys are going to help my uncle with the moisture gatherers. Y'know, those pointy towers outside that collect water from the atmosphere."  
  
"Ah. Exactly what world are we on?"  
  
Link glanced at her, while still scraping E3-PG, and said "Well, if there's a bright center to the galaxy, you're on the planet farthest from it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, you have a lot of carbon scoring. How'd ya get this stuff in their?" he said first addressing E3, then himself.  
  
"It's a wonder we're in such good shape, what with the Sandbag Alliance, and all." Samus commented, waving a hand casually.  
  
At this, Link suddenly stopped working, and jumped up (not really jumped, y'know.) to face Samus, his face in shock. (again, not really shock, you know what I mean.) "You know about the Sandbags, against the Classic Empire?" he said.  
  
"Yes, that's how we came into your service, if you know what I mean." she said simply.  
  
"Wow. Have you been in any battles?"  
  
"Several, I think."  
  
"Wow." Link then went back to work on E3. "Hey, what's this you got in their, buddy?" he asked E3 rhetorically. He was referring to the arrow stuck in his chassis. He started to pull it out, but it was stuck. "Well, whatever it is, it looks stuck in their pretty good. Maybe I should get some pliers or-" At this, the arrow finally came out, but Link was leaning back slightly to pull the arrow out, so he fell back on his butt. He shook his head once, and noticed that there was a hologram coming out of the E3 unit! "What's that?" he asked the droids. (When I say that, I mean from Links' view, because he doesn't know that Samus isn't a droid yet.)  
  
The hologram un-distorted, and formed a woman, beautiful in Link's point of view. "Help me, Marth Kenobi, you're my only hope." she said once, looked around, and slipped something into something not in the hologram. This kept repeating, and Link said, "Who's that?" he said, now off the floor.  
  
"I believe that she was a passenger on our last voyage, probably of some importance." Samus said. "She's beautiful." Link said bending on one knee to get a closer look at her. E3 beeped once and whistled a few time, and Samus translated for her. "He said that the hologram playing is old data, probably triggered when you removed the arrow." "Why does it keep repeating? Play it all back." Link told E3. E3 blipped and beeped a few times, and Samus said, "He says he cannot play back the whole message, because the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recorder. If you removed it, he says he can play it all."  
  
"Ok, I guess you're too small to run away from me, so let me see..." He bent down, and pried off the restraining bolt off. Instantly, the image on the floor disappeared. Link looked at where the holo used to be.  
  
"Hey, what happened? Why aren't you playing the message?" he asked, sounding a bit angry.  
  
E3 beeped sadly, and Samus said, "I'm sorry. E3 seems to have had a glitch. He's been a bit eccentric lately. He keeps saying something about a Marth Kenobi that lives near here."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if he's talking about old Roy Kenobi that lives around here. They might be related." At this moment, Link's aunt called for him to come up for him to eat supper. "Here, see what you can do with him." Link said, and gave the crowbar to Samus. He ran off to what seemed as upstairs. "Hmm, why exactly couldn't you play him that message?" Samus asked E3. "He made various whistles, and Samus said, "What are you talking about? You don't have a mission." E3 bleeped a few times, and said no more. "Fine then, I'm going to sleep." Samus said, and sat down in a corner, leaned against the wall, and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Link and his aunt and uncle had sat down at a table and started eating various vegetables and other food. Luke was picking at his food, not really eating anything, when he said to his uncle, "So, I was thinking about our agreement about me staying on another year." "Yeah?" "Well, since we have the new droids, I was thinking about going to the Institute this year." "*Sigh* I can't let you go this year. You know I need you for the harvest. Next year, I can hire more hands and you can go." At this point, Link was getting very desperate, and annoyed. "But that's what you said last year!" he said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. Not this year. I'll make it up to you." Link's Uncle said. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when everyone else left." Link muttered as he got up and left the table.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, this might look like a lot less on the website, but it's a lot more than I've ever written before. Thanks.  
  
Remember to update frequently,  
BS342 


	5. Ch5 E3 Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or Star Wars. I only own, well... What do I own? Anywho,  
  
It's been awhile. Sorry, I've been busy between school and slacking off. By the way, BOGWarrior, I have been adding guys to your army, and am thinking about becoming one of your officers. Just so ya' know. Also, I've been loaded down with homework, and am really tired, so this'll be a short one. Please, enjoy. (And review!)  
  
**********  
  
Samus awoke with a start to find that E3–PG was nowhere to be found. At that moment, she felt a small zap on her arm, and looked at the place where the zap originated, standing up at the same time. She saw the restraining bolt and looked around for Link. (Who obviously used the droid caller.)  
  
"What happened?" she said, a little groggy from her nap, but Link didn't notice. He was looking around for E3-PG, but as Samus couldn't find him with her advanced suit, Link hadn't much of a hope. "Do you know were E3 is?" he queried. "No, I had fall- I mean shut down." she said quickly. Link looked a little skeptical, but shook this off and went outside, Samus following.  
  
"If I may say, that droid has always been a bit of a trouble-maker." Samus said as Link scanned the horizon with his micro-binoculars.  
  
"Well, I don't see him. We'll have to look for 'im in the morning." he told her. His uncle yelled out to him that they were shutting down the power, and Link looked at Samus and said, "Y'know, that little droid is going to give me a lot of trouble."  
  
"Oh, he excels at that." Samus said as she started walking inside the dome-shaped house again. Link stood there a moment, looking at the twin suns setting, thinking once again if he would ever leave this place.  
  
**********  
  
"Hang on. I think the scanners show something small, moving slowly through the canyon. Go, full throttle!" Link told Samus over the howling winds flying past as they rode in the speeder.  
  
**********  
  
'K, I'm done. *Falls asleep, snores, "REEEEview...*  
  
Always, always review,  
BS342 


End file.
